1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector module, and more particularly, to a USB connector module capable of protecting conductive resilient components thereof by means of sliding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, a USB 3.0 connector is designed for increasing speed of data transmission that is obviously faster than a USB 2.0 connector. One type of conventional USB 3.0 connector includes a substrate, a first set of metal contacts, a second set of metal contacts and a plurality of resilient metal pieces. The first set of metal contacts conforms to USB 2.0 standard and is disposed on a front end of the substrate. The first set of metal contacts and the second set of metal contacts collectively conform to USB 3.0 standard, and the second set of metal contacts and the corresponding resilient metal pieces are disposed on a middle end of the substrate. The plurality of resilient metal pieces is disposed on the substrate for electrical connection.
Thus, the plurality of resilient metal pieces is damaged easily due to fatigue and physical collision of an external object as being exposed outside, and it might be damaged due to electrical conduction with other charged component. Therefore, design of a connector module with preferable protection, such as preventing from electrical conduction with other charged component, and protecting the metal contacts and the resilient metal pieces from being damaged by physical collision of the external object, is an important issue in the memory connector industry.